The aforementioned type of brake control apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 9-264351. This patent application discloses a structure of an actuator for an electric brake. The actuator includes a mechanism that converts rotation of an electric motor into linear movements of a piston, and a mechanism that produces braking torque by pressing a brake pad against a disc rotor via the piston. This application also teaches that the aforementioned actuator can be used for various brake controls, such as an antilock control, a traction control, an automatic brake control, etc.
However, the aforementioned patent application does not specifically describe how to control the electric motor during a brake control.
It is a first object of the invention to provide a vehicular brake control apparatus that is capable of performing an effective brake control with an actuator for an electric brake installed in a vehicle.
It is a second object of the invention to provide a control method that is capable of performing an effective brake control with an actuator for an electric brake installed in a vehicle.